Puzzle The Pieces
by AwokenMonster
Summary: Hollywood Undead High School AU. The horrible, yet romantic, story of the one who fell in love with the unreachable Mexican of the band his best friend got kicked out of. Slash! Danny x Funny Man. M rated for future chapters and language
1. Lame Introduction

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. This story is written in some sort of... high school mood/language or something. I thought it would fit better like that than in my usual writing style. WARNING: slash, lots and lots of slash between Danny x Funny Man. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also this is an high school AU and yes, I'm well aware some of them never went to high school, but it's AU for something, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

I hate to get sappy so I won't tell you how amazing he is. Though he can act like a total meathead sometimes. Especially around those friends of his. I could just shoot him for it. I'll wisely shut my mouth and let you see just how it worked out for me. Some of it was awesome, some of it was dreadful. Most of it was dreadful. Still I wouldn't want to change it for a million dollars. It was worth the struggle. If this can be called a happy end, at least. Anyway, I can't run my mouth just yet. We have to start at the beginning of this story. The beginning. Where would that be? Of course! That would be after the holidays.

Winter was finally over and the first signs of spring were on their way. Don't worry. I won't get sentimental and say hello to every blooming flower or growing three. I won't. I'm not like that. Though I'm not entirely sure how exactly I am. You see, there were some minor complications which made me very confused. For one, I have a crush on someone. What's wrong with her? She's got a dick. Yeah, it's a guy. He's really hot and makes me melt whenever I see him. BUT despite that, I'm not gay. I'll never be. I'm straight, very much straight with a little curve. That's healthy, right? No one knows about my crush on him. Especially not my best friend. He'd kill me!

So we went back to school, the high school of Los Angeles. An impressive building, quite horizontally built. Huge entrance, stairs leading to it. You know the usual high school. I walked up to the stairs, some groups of students sitting on the ledges next to the stairs. You know how most schools have jocks? The most popular guy is always the quarterback, right? Not here. Here the quarterback was only the second most popular guy. The REAL _celebrities _were the six guys who formed a band. Jorel, George, Jordon, Matt, Aron and Dylan. Oh God, Dylan! I had a huge crush on Dylan. Don't ask me why, OK? Okay, fine! He's a really hot piece of ass. The reason their popularity shot into the air is because they mostly rap their vulgar texts in the hallway and no teacher dares to interrupt them. They're kind of scared of them. Yet teachers do adore them. They score well with their grades and they're quite helpful whenever a teacher needs help. So why would they interrupt their rapping? It might break their respect for the teacher! Maybe they are helpful and smart, but they're no goody-two-shoes, trust me. I once heard Jordon held a gun in his car! No idea if was true or not.

First thing I saw, was Aron, my best friend, waving at me.

Crap.

Don't get me wrong. I adore the guy. He's a great friend, but he doesn't know of my crush on that one guy. That Dylan, as I said earlier, happens to be one of the rappers in his band. Aron often invites me to come see the rehearsals of Hollywood Undead, but I always pass. I really don't want to face him. Maybe one day we'll talk and might become just friends.

Aron jumped off the ledge and came up to me. "Didn't you see me waving?"

"No", I lied with a shy smile.

He narrowed his eyes, but didn't intend on digging further into it. Instead he dropped it and we chattered away about the holidays. "Mom gave me another one of those ugly knitted sweaters with a deer on it. The nose is fucking glow in the dark!"

Aron laughed. "Mom gave me one with a Christmas tree on it. Actual small knitted balls hanging from my sweater!"

"What is it with mothers and Christmas sweaters, right?"

Aron shrugged. "I don't know, man."

With that I left Aron to get some books out of my locker and head out for class. In class I saw this girl, pretty cute but not my type, standing in the middle. "I am soo gonna try out for Hollywood Undead!"

"Try out? It's a band. Not a cheerleading squad", I snorted, all eyes turning towards me. That same girl, I believe her name was Addison, gave me an 'are you fucking kidding me'-look and I returned it as a 'no, I'm not'-gaze. She rolled her eyes. "You haven't heard it yet, have you? Hollywood Undead is looking for a new lead singer and they're having try outs: auditions!"

I was dumbfounded. Why didn't Deuce tell me he was no longer the lead singer? Was he embarrassed? Maybe he got descended to a normal rapper and they were looking for an extra voice? Or did he get kicked out?

Some other girl piped up, telling her she was a complete moron because it was an all guys band. To which Addison laughed and said: "That's exactly why I'm trying out. Five hot guys all for me."

Slut, I thought.

Another girl popped up. "As long as you get your hands off Dylan. He's MY boyfriend."

I stared at her. Dylan had a girlfriend? That bitch. He was MY crush. She was tall, standing on black high heels. She had long blonde, curled hair and flashy green eyes, emphasized with black make-up. Her nails were long, painted into a dark red color. Her figure was thin, but curved where it should be and accented by a tight blouse and tight jeans.

Addison glared at The Skank. "He's only dating you because of your cup size!"

That's the reason Dylan wanted her. She's got the biggest breasts in this classroom. Probably in the whole school. Damn, he's a boob guy.

The Skank feigned a hurt expression. "What else would a guy want a girl for? For the personality? Oh please."

"Not every guy is shallow, Angie."

The skank had a name! Angie. What? Short for Angel? Barf! I walked up to my seat. Addison looked at me and I suddenly felt like I should shrink back into my seat. I didn't want this. I didn't want to get involved in this conversation, but too late. The girl already asked me what I was looking for in a girl.

"Uhhh", was all I said.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Danny! What do you want in a girl?"

"She's gotta make me laugh, I guess. Also be friendly and caring, such things", I responded.

Angie snorted. "Lame. Dylan is already like that so I don't need to be like that too."

I zoned out, not wanting to hear any of this anymore. A few minutes later, Aron took a seat next to me and tapped my shoulder. I suppressed a yell of surprise and he chuckled. "My, thinking about dirty things?"

"No. Thinking about that girl who wants to try out for HU."

"A girl?" Aron snorted. "She's got no shot. We rap about bitches and she IS a bitch."

"Why didn't you tell me you're no longer the lead singer?"

Aron seemed caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Uhm. I didn't want to worry you on our first day?"

"What happened?"

"Since when do you care about Hollywood Undead?" Aron asked, giving me a doubtful face.

I shrugged. "I always cared. Why wouldn't I? It's your band!"

"You never bothered to come and see the rehearsals?"

"That's because your band mates were scary as fuck. George looks like he could kill with his eyes", I shuddered.

Aron laughed and slapped my back. "You should've told me you were scared of them! They're softies. I can blow George off his feet."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head at him. His smile never leaving his face, though I felt the sadness it held. To be honest I was afraid to tell him I was scared of those guys, especially Dylan. He was so stoic. Aron seemed to take it a lot better than I thought he would if I'd tell him I was a big sissy. Maybe he would take it the same way if I told him about my crush on Dylan? Maybe. We'll see. "So what happened?"

"I got into a fight with Jorel and George and they kicked me out", Aron replied.

"What about Jordon, Matt and Dylan?" I asked, masking the fact that I wanted to know something about that awesome, hot, Mexican God of mine.

Aron shrugged. "Jordon and Matt didn't say a word, avoided eye contact and Dylan was busy, making out with Angie all the fucking time."

A pang of jealousy shot me in my chest.

"How stupid. You're better off without them, dude. They don't deserve you", I assured him, patting his back.

Aron smiled. "I know. I'm awesome. They'll never find a better replacement."

"Never. You. Are. A. God. With the microphone."

"Get off my nuts", Aron chuckled.

We got cut off when class begun.

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel**


	2. Mouth Full Of Soap

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. This story won't get as frequently updated as Kidnapped since Kidnapped already has about 37 chapters on my computer and this one's only got 3. I'm trying to avoid my problem I had with Phone Love & I Hate That I Love You. I mixed those stories up and got confused so I'll try to completely write Kidnapped before writing Puzzle The Pieces. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

I don't get how teachers are still surprised when they see the suicide rate in high schools. I mean, come on. The holidays have passed, exams have passed and the first thing they talk about in class, are the next exams! Can't they let us rest for a bit? Just slack off for a bit? Nope, they won't let us. I hate it. I hate it just as much as Aron does. Maybe he hates it a little more. I swear I saw a thunder cloud clashing above his head, waiting to strike his mind, let it flow down to his mouth and come out in a huge rant. He never explodes in class though. That would end up in detention. Class was so fucking boring, I started doodling onto my desk. Not just in pencil, but with a permanent marker. That'll teach the bastard to start about finals again.

As our last class ended he hastily got up, packed his books and then slowed down again, possibly realizing he no longer needed to rush to get to rehearsal in time. I felt bad for the guy. Those five dickheads took away his life dream of playing in the most awesome band ever after he and Jorel had come up with the idea. It was unfair. I couldn't believe Dylan was a part of those dickheads, but he was. He was an asshole too. Damn.

I didn't realize I had zoned out completely until I felt a smack against the back of my head. "What the fuck?!" I yelled, rubbing the back of my head as Aron scowled at me. "I asked you something!"

"I wasn't listening."

"No shit. I wanted to know if you'd like a ride home?" Aron repeated his question.

That was one of the reality crashes. I still hadn't got my driver's license. Still not. All of those Undead guys had a driver's license and I didn't. It was a sign I wasn't as mature as them. Here in this school, you had to drive to earn respect. If you didn't, you were still a kid. So I was still seen as a kid through the drivers' eyes.

"I'd like that."

As we headed for the door, I heard the loud voice of our history teacher boom through class. "Mr. Murillo, I'd greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't draw these despicable pictures on your desk. You can serve detention in here and it wash off."

I groaned and looked at Aron. "I guess I can't ride with you after all."

He nodded and waved goodbye. "Good luck cleaning up, dude."

With a really bad mood, I headed for my locker, dropped the books in there and headed for the history class again. There our teacher mrs. Boring (yes, she's actually called like that. Oh, the irony) was standing there with a bucket and a sponge. She held them up like they were filthy. She handed me the bucket and threw the sponge on my desk. "I'll be in the class opposite of this one so I'll SEE if you decide to sneak away."

I saluted exaggerated. "Yes, ma'am."

She rolled her eyes and left the class. I grumbled underneath my breath and scrubbed the desk with the soaped up sponge. I heard a slight rumbling sound, but it didn't worry me. It was probably Hollywood Undead again. They always rehearsed on Mondays and Thursdays in the gym. The gym was right underneath the history class so I could practically hear their songs. They were using Jordon's voice for the chorus now that Aron wasn't there anymore. Seems like they still hadn't found a new lead singer. The song they were singing was Scene For Dummies and I really didn't want to hear them singing that. Especially not because Aron loved that song. So instead I began singing a song of some random band I heard.

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know anymore  
Thought I had  
Thought I had it under control_

No one was around so I strike some weird ass pose with the sponge splashing water all the way to the blackboard. Besides an embarrassed "oops", it didn't interrupt my singing.

_Hear my voice  
Here it goes  
Hear it louder than most  
Here it goes  
Here it goes  
__1 2 3 4!_

Music had always been something I had a thingy for. Just the chords and the guitars and the singing. The singing was my favorite part. That's probably why Aron and I became best friends. He and I loved to sing.

_It's not worth it  
It's not working  
You wanted it to be picture perfect  
It's not over  
You don't have to throw it away._

Funny thing. I discovered this song when my last girlfriend had broken up with me. She was a bitch. She was looking for a guy who would walk 500 miles for her and then would walk another 500. I know it's a lame joke, but it proves my point, OK?

Then I suddenly found this song and now I loudly sung to the sound of it in my head.

_So SCREAM  
If you wanna  
SHOUT  
If you need to  
Just let it go  
__Take it out on me!_

I threw the sponge right onto the desk, splashing soap into my mouth and spitting it out with a disgusted sound. Luckily no one saw my stupid fail. So I just sung along, even though Hollywood Undead had stopped playing a bit ago.

_FIGHT  
If you need to  
__SMASH  
If it helps you  
Get control  
Take it out on me!_

I moved to the sound of the guitar strives in my head, turning around and scrubbing the desk harder, playing a bit air guitar. Funny how it said 'permanent marker' and yet it's slowly starting to fade with each scrub. And with each lyric I sung.

_You try to move  
__Try to move but you don't wanna lose  
__So afraid, so afraid  
You don't want it to fade_

After a couple of more lyrics, the text ended and I wiped the last trace of marker off the desk. With a relieved exhale, I threw the sponge into the bucket with a satisfying SPLASH! I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard clapping behind me.

I turned around too quickly, seeing black dots dance before my eyes before I could make out who was standing in the door opening. It were Matt and Jordon. Matt and Jordon from Hollywood Undead. A dark crimson blush spread to my cheeks down to my neck and I licked my lips slowly. "Uh… You didn't see that, did you?"

Jordon chuckled. "We saw a lot of it. Also the part where you got the soap in your mouth."

"Fuck", I cussed, covering my face with my hands. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Your voice is the most powerful one I've ever heard. You sound amazing. Haven't you thought about trying out for the spot as lead singer in our band?" Matt asked.

"W-what? Lead singer of Hollywood Undead? No way. I can't", I stuttered softly, feeling like I had just swallowed my manhood and grew a pair of ovaries. Mustering my courage back I got my voice in check. "Would you want me as a lead singer?"

Jordon and Matt shared a look and then pointed their eyes at me. "You're not a lead singer. You're THE lead singer. We want you."

I laughed nervously. "I can't. I really can't. No matter how awesome it sounds to be a lead singer."

"Why? Restrictions from home or something?" Matt asked, cocking his head curiously. His curls flipping to one side and reminding me of a black sheep. I wonder if he was a black sheep in the band. Jordon adjusted his cap and waited for my response, obviously unsettled because of my negative reply.

"Mostly, I'm shy. Also, I'm not a singer and lastly, Aron's my best friend. I can't backstab him like that", I admitted, rubbing the back of my head uneasily.

Both of them frowned at the mentioning of Aron's name. "You're his best friend? You better backstab him before he backstabs you, dude."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You don't know Aron as well as I do. He'd never backstab me", I defended, spitting fire with my eyes.

Matt rolled his eyes. "That's what Jorel thought before Aron made him shut up."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

Jordon confirmed Matt's statement. "Aron cut off Jorel's lyrics. He got his hands on his lyric book and stole a few lines for his own in the new song. He refused to admit so we kicked him out."

I opened my mouth to reply, but couldn't find an answer. What did Aron say when I asked him about the break up with Hollywood Undead? _I got into a fight with George and Jorel. _The fight with George and Jorel was about the stolen lyrics. "I didn't know that."

"Guys, why are you staying away for so long!" I heard a shout.

Coming up behind the two of them was Dylan. A cap on his head, eyes hazy. He probably smoked some weed, but why would I care? Half the school does it anyway. His glance crossed mine for a second but I looked away immediately. He turned his head to Jordon, leaning on both of them. "Why are you with Danny?"

Oh God, he knew me? He knew my fucking name? Get a hold of yourself, Danny! You're a man. A man, I tell you!

"This kid's got the most amazing voice ever and we're trying to get him to join us", Matt explained shortly.

I fucking hate it when people call me a kid.

Dylan hummed and set his eyes on me. "I don't know. He doesn't have the Undead vibe."

"Neither did Aron", Jordon scoffed.

The Mexican wasn't convinced and scanned me all over. Suddenly I felt very much naked. "I don't know. I can't backstab my best friend."

"Fine. Think about it and come talk to us when you've found the answer. You're very talented so you belong with us", Jordon winked and pulled both others along into the hallway. Dylans gaze lingered on me before he cracked a grin. "Maybe you would be an interesting addition. We'll see if you come audition."

With that he left and I collapsed into a weak mess. That grin. _That. Grin._

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**!


	3. The Most Awkward Ride EVER

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! This chapter is on me and Awoken. We wrote it a long time ago, even before this story was uploaded. We just waited a long time because we haven't written a fourth yet and we didn't want the story to be forgotten. There still isn't a chapter four, but I'll try to get to it since Awoken's still heaving bodily fluids. Enjoy**

**kate23816: I know, I was giggling like a moron when I wrote it. Enjoy**

**Bloodspinat: I don't know yet how I'll handle Danny and Deuce. I do know that I'm writing this pretty carefree. I'm writing it the way I think about things. Exaggerated, ironic, sarcastic, anything's possible. I'm getting out of the Hollywood Undead vibe, but I promise I won't abandon these stories. Reviews keep me from giving up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dylan's POV

"Would you get your tongue out of her mouth and come rehearse already?" George grunted at me and Angie. How the hell did he find us? I was leaning against the wall behind tribunes in the gym, Angie pressed against me. Can't a guy get some privacy when he wants to make out with his girlfriend? Apparently not! So George asked me to rehearse and I walked up to our imaginary stage, fucking owned the crowd. All yelling for Dylan! Dylan! Dylan! No wait, I kinda need a stage name, like what should it be? It should be clever. Alvarez? No way, that sounds like a teacher's calling for me. In the middle of Scene For Dummies, Jordon suddenly stopped singing. He replaced Aron for a while but he just stopped. "Fuck, I'm getting a cold, the notes are off."

"You were better than Aron", Jorel grinned.

"Who isn't?" Matt snorted, folding his arms.

Angie gracefully got off the tribune, walked up to me and sneaked underneath my arm. She really enjoyed to be held like that. I have no idea what it is with girls and wanting an arm over their shoulders. "I'd love to hear Dylan's chorus."

George seemed agitated by that comment so I dragged Angie back to the tribune and asked her to sit there and wait until the rehearse was done. Then I'd offer her a ride home. Jordon looked at Matt. "I'm gonna look upstairs if they've got a bottle of water. My throat's sore. You tagging along?"

"Sure. Mine is all raspy because of the screaming", Matt replied and disappeared with Jordon.

"Auditions are next week. Any idea if there will be any good singers in it?" Jorel asked in general.

George and I shrugged. "Let's hope so."

Angie shouted from the tribune: "Addison wants to audition. She's got math with me."

"Addison? A chick?" Jorel asked skeptically.

She nodded. "She's insane."

"Is she hot?" George grinned.

"No", Angie said.

Of course not. She didn't think any girl was hot. She only thought about guys as hot. George hummed the soft tunes of Paradise Lost. A few minutes later the two still hadn't returned. Jorel seemed annoyed. "Dylan, can you get them? They probably ran off to fuck again."

George chuckled. "Again? As in, plural?"

"Yeah. I mean, they're both accusing each other of being gay so I guess they really are masking the fact they're together, right?" Jorel innocently stated.

I snorted. "Jordon gay? No way. Matt could be, but no way in hell is Jordon gay."

"Whatever. Can you go look for them?"

"Why me?"

"Because you were late for rehearsal to smooch with Angie!" George barked.

I groaned and made my way to the door, upstairs. I heard their voices and saw them standing in the threshold of a classroom. It was the history class.

I shouted: "Guys, why are you staying away for so long!"

They both look at me as I come up behind them and put my arms around their shoulders. In the classroom I see the reason for their slow return. A guy. I had seen him around, but what was his name again? Teacher called him mr. Murillo. His first name… It was Daniel! Daniel Murillo, but no one called him that. Everyone just said 'Danny'. The way he stood there, soaked in water and soap, cap on his head, shy look in his eyes and a blush on his face. I crossed his eyes and he looked away immediately. This kid really was a shy one. I guess I had a couple of classes with him, but I couldn't quite remember which.

I turned to Jordon. "Why are you with this kid?"

"This kid's got the most amazing voice ever and we're trying to get him to join us", Matt explained shortly.

I started humming Paradise Lost, which I had stuck in my head because of George. Fucking asshole of a best friend. He knows I hate it to have a song stuck in my head.

My eyes rested on Danny. He seemed to have some difficulties with my staring and tried to hold my gaze. How cute of him. He was way too shy and cute. I bet he was a goody-two-shoes. "I don't know. He doesn't have the Undead vibe."

"Neither did Aron", Jordon scoffed.

I didn't react. Sure, Aron was a dick and he didn't fit with us as well as Jordon or Jorel for that matter, but Danny didn't fit at all. He seemed too nice for my likings. Almost like he was perfect. And he was perfect. In every way. His looks, his smile, his eyes and his voice. What? No! I'm not gay. Angie may not think of her same gender being kinda hot, but I do have a healthy sense of knowing which guy is a sight for sore eyes.

Danny was hot. I heard some rumors about girls announcing him to be the hottest guy of our grade, besides Hollywood Undead of course. They always counted us out on those occasions.

"I don't know. I can't backstab my best friend", Danny whispered.

"Fine. Think about it and come talk to us when you've found the answer. You're very talented so you belong with us", Jordon winked. He pulled Matt and me along into the hallway, but I let my gaze wander back to Danny with a grin. I guess I could tease the shy guy for a tiny bit. "Maybe you would be an interesting addition. We'll see if you come audition."

I walked away and followed my bandmates back to the gym. "So this kid, is he that good?"

Matt nodded. "We heard him sing Take It Out On Me by Thousand Foot Krutch and he was amazing. Better than Aron!"

"Better than me", Jordon mused. He didn't like to admit that, but yet he did. That really proved how good Danny was in singing.

"What did he mean with backstab his best friend?" I wondered aloud.

Jordon scoffed. "Aron's his best friend. The guy really needs to learn how to pick his friends better."

"Poor Danny", I endorsed.

Both Matt and Jordon stared at me. "You know the kid? What's his full name?"

"I guess I got a couple of classes with him or something but I've seen him around. He's Daniel Murillo, announced to be the hottest guy of our grade according to the girls. Well, hottest shy guy. He doesn't really do much. No clubs, no events, no parties. Nothing. Only hanging with Aron", I explained.

Both nodded in unison. "I sure hopes he'll come audition."

In the gym we told them about Danny and both didn't object on it. We played a few more songs and then I offered Angie a ride. She was awfully silent on our walk upstairs. "What's bothering you?"

"Danny's bothering me", she snarled.

I rolled my eyes. "You know Danny?"

"I heard him in class today. Addison asked his opinion on what he's looking for in a girlfriend because she told me off that not all guys were as shallow as you", Angie hummed, an angry look in her eyes.

As shallow as me? I'm not shallow! Okay, fine, I like Angie for her big boobs, but… Oh fuck, I AM shallow! Maybe I could learn something from Danny? "What did Danny answer to that?"

"He wanted a girl who makes him laugh, she's gotta be sweet and caring and such bullshit", Angie expressed, rolling her eyes like it was the dumbest she had ever heard.

That's exactly what I found annoying on her. She was so shallow and dense. Luckily she was hot.

I stepped into my car, a Mazda Miata. It really wasn't a joke when Jordon rapped about it in El Urgencia. I did own that car, thanks to my parents. Angie stepped in the seat when she gasped. "My phone!"

She ran onto her high heels back into the school and I groaned. "Fuck."

Now I had to wait for her. Stupid… Why did I offer her the ride? Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Danny leaving the building. For one I knew he didn't have a car so I honked. He was frightened when he heard the loud sound in the darkening evening. It was like only 6pm but in the winter it gets dark pretty fast. He caught me in the car and glared. He stomped up to the window, which I lowered, and ranted. "I almost had a fucking heart attack! Can't you just call my name?!"

"Danny!" I called out with a huge smile plastered on my face.

He chuckled. "What do you need me for?"

"Need a ride?" I offered.

Danny seemed hesitant. "Really? I mean… I don't really know you."

"Yeah, I could abandon you and leave you for dead in a Burger King bathroom", I whispered, leaning in with a creepy smile.

I could practically see his hairs stand up straight as he widened his eyes. I adore this kid. He's so easy to tease! "I'm kidding! Want the ride or not? I thought I'd give our lead singer a ride."

He eased and glared again. "I'm not your lead singer."

"You will be."

"No. Aron's my friend."

"Aron's a dick."

"Dylan, please", he sighed.

I shrugged. "Hop in the car already!"

He walked around and got into the passenger's seat. With that I took off. He told me where he lived and I was quite shocked how far it actually was. He was going to walk all the way there? I wouldn't have survived that. "You know, Aron and Jorel were best friends."

"Impossible. I'm his best friend", Danny scoffed.

"No, it's true. Aron told Jorel he was his best friend, but then he stole his lyrics, you know?"

"Yeah, I heard about that", he mused, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows.

"You carsick?" I wondered.

He nodded and licked his lips. "I won't throw up, don't worry, but I do get carsick."

After he told me about that, I drove a little slower and easier for him to survive. He smiled appreciatively and I found myself enjoying his happiness. "I didn't hear you sing though. Will you sing for me?"

Danny laughed. "No. I don't sing for anyone. I just sing to myself, dance like an idiot and get caught by Jordon and Matt."

"Please? Sing for me?" I requested.

He groaned and I hit the brakes. We were at his home. He opened the car door and stepped out on the street. I lowered my window. "Please, Danny?"

He turned around on his driveway. "Thanks for the ride. I can't sing for you. I'm already home."

"Next time?" I pouted.

"Next time I might sing for you", Danny chuckled, waving me off as I drove away with a content smile on my face. He was a nice guy. A really nice guy with a sense of humor. Maybe he would fit into Hollywood Undead if he really was that easy-going. As I arrived at home and smashed my car door closed, realization hit me.

I FORGOT ANGIE!

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**


	4. Text Raped

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. Here you have a fourth chapter of the story. I was surprised to see this story had more follows than Kidnapped, but now they have equally as much so I'm happy with it. I wanna let you know that I'm working on a few other Hollywood Undead stories. They don't have a title yet, except for Untouched which is a Danny x Funny Man one with a dominant Danny and a virgin Funny Man. Then there's Discovery, which is about the guys of HU finding out about fanfictions. Their reactions will be hilarious, but shocking as well. Two unnamed stories are coming up. One is Danny x Charlie with Charlie being a bad ass and Danny being shy and innocent. The other one is Funny Man x Charlie. It's challenging but it'll be awesome, I tell you. Stay tuned for those! Enjoy**

**Bloodspinat: Yes, i love the atmosphere too because it's overly dramatic and it makes me smile. As you recall, I don't smile often. Now please enjoy.**

**Kate23816: This is a slash fanfiction now isn't it? enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

Oh sweet mother of heavens. I hate to be some high school teenage skank with butterflies whenever some guy she just met is really sweet to her, but seriously! Dylan is so fucking awesome. I didn't even know what's gotten into me. I had major butterfly clusters in my stomach right now. He wanted me to sing for him. I couldn't believe I didn't spasm out! Good for you, Danny! I should stop talking to myself. Too bad I couldn't talk about this with anyone. Aron would never understand my huge ass crush on him and he'd just call me a fag. Aron was so homophobic it's ridiculous. He thought gay guys wanna rape him all the time. In his dreams! I knew the real reason for his homophobic behavior. It's the reason to all homophobic behavior. Guys feel like a girl when they're around gay guys. Girls feel constantly intimidated because the guy could just make a move on them while they wouldn't even want it. Now the guys were intimidated by the other guys and they couldn't stand it. Too bad for you guys. Most of you weren't even my type. I'm straight with a curve and I'll keep telling myself I am until Dylan turns around and he says "baby, I fucking love you as much as I love fucking you!". No wait, does that make us sound like horny rabbits? I bet it does but I don't even care!

I'd totally let him fuck me if he was interested. That makes me a whore, doesn't it? I guess I was still confused about my preferences, but I did know I wanted Dylan. He was my rapping, baritone voiced prince that made me melt within seconds with his fake ass bitchy girlfriend Angie. Though I felt good. He dumped Angie to take me home. That must've meant something right? And we had a connection! We talked easily, I think. They invited me to come audition for their lead singer spot, but I didn't think I'd go. I couldn't go. Aron would hate me forever. Then again, he'd also hate me forever if he knew about my huge crush on Dylan. Maybe I should go audition for the part just to see Aron's reaction so I can find out whether or not his reaction would be worse if I told him I was gay for Dylan? It's a shitty idea, but hell, I wanted a spot in that band if it meant I could spend a lot of time with Dylan. Of course Matt and Jordon weren't that bad either. They seemed nice enough people. I was a little intimidated by Jorel, but George scared the shit out of me. Whenever he walked by in the hallways, I scurried away like I was being chased. He was one scary fucker.

"You just gonna sit there?" mom asked as she looked at me. I hadn't even realized I dropped down to the floor against the front door. "Oh, no. Sorry", I offered her a silly grin and got up to my bedroom. There I took out my phone. Should I maybe call Dylan to tell him I'll audition? No way, that seems like I'm interested big time! No way, I'll call Jordon to tell him I'm thinking about it. I scrolled through my numbers and realize I didn't have theirs. Crap, I thought I really needed to call them because they might say yes to someone before it was my turn if they didn't know I was coming too. I guess I'd just have to ask Aron. "_Hey, assface, you got the number of zombie number one? x_"

"_Speak for yourself, monkey rear. What do you want with Jordon's phone number?!"_

"_I'm gonna fuck him so hard behind your back. Lol, just kidding. I'm filling in some phone numbers in my phone. It's annoying. Who knows if we ever have some sort of homework together. x"_

It was a white lie. Don't blame me for lying to my best friend. He brought it onto himself. If I'd told him I was auditioning, he would've never given it to me so I lied. I'll tell him the truth afterwards and then I'll beg for his mercy when he gets angry with me. Next he texted me Jordon's number and I gave a small squeal, hating myself for doing so. I texted Jordon: _"Coming to the audition, pumped! x"_

Rethinking it, I removed the little 'x' and send it to him. Crap! I forgot to add my name! Clumsily I wrote another text message: "_It's Danny fyi"_

Immediately after I got a text message back: "_Figured, lil Dannyboy. Cn't wai sing again!"_

He was a nice guy. Jordon was a nice guy. He had his heart in the right spot. If Aron decided to say 'screw you!' and dump me, I'd surely become best friends with Jordon instead. Says who? I met him like once. God! All the fighting inside my head isn't healthy! Peace! Truce! Should I text Jordon back? I guess I should: "_got the number of your bandmates? Had to ask yours from Aron. Awkward as fuck."_

So yes, I'm stalling the conversation. I wasn't hurting anyone by talking to Jordon now was I? Soon I received a text from an unknown number: "_Stalking Jordon now, Danny? I thought I was your fav? Ps. It's Dylan."_

My heart skipped a beat and I chuckled to myself. Why did he make me feel so stupid and fuzzy? Why did he make my mind so foggy? God, he's so perfect. It's unfair. I replied: "_Maybe you are, maybe you're not. Maybe I'm getting to you through Jordon?"_

After typing it, I erased it and typed a new message: "_Jealous?"_

Then I hit send. Full of expectations, I opened my new message, but it wasn't Dylan. It was another unknown number: "_Have no fear, the undead are here. It's Jorel, 's up?"_

My phone kept buzzing when another came in:

Dylan: "_Me? Jealous? What are you, a girl?"_

Great! Now Dylan thought I was a girl!

Me to Dylan: "_I was just kidding. Don't get all harsh on me now."_

Buzz buzz.

Jordon: "_Happy now?"_

Me to Jordon: "_Very"_

Buzz Buzz

Dylan: _"Sensitive?"_

Me to Dylan: "_No, drowning in texts. I bet you're all together, laughing at my discomfort of the rapid texting."_

Buzz Buzz

"_Don't lose my number, just saying – George."_

Buzz buzz

Dylan: "_A little bit. I'm hanging with Jordon. Jorel's with George and Matty's who knows where. He's not replying so I guess he's getting busy with some chick."_

Me to Dylan: "_Or some guy…"_

Buzz buzz

Dylan: "_Possibly. He's a lil gay sometimes."_

Me to Dylan: _"Do you mind?"_

Buzz buzz

Dylan: "_As long as he keeps on stalking Jordon, I don't mind."_

I pouted, but he couldn't see. He just brought me down completely by saying that. We had some sort of connection in the car, laughing and talking away, but now he destroyed my hopes for anything more. I know I sound like a lovesick puppy, but I was. I was so in love with Dylan I couldn't think straight anymore. I decided not to reply to his text, leaving Jorel, George and Jordon's messages unanswered. Still I had one thing to do. I had to tell Aron I was going to audition. He'd better hear it from me than discover it when it was already too late. I took a deep breath. Should I text or call? Maybe I should call, first ask if he's busy.

I texted him: "_Busy? Need to talk, wanna call. x"_

Aron was used to my x's at the end of every message. I was just used to doing it and had to bite back in order to not send it to the Undead guys. That would've been a horrible first impression. Well, a re-do of the first impression.

Buzz buzz

Aron: "_Can't call right now, it's noisy at home. Mom and dad fighting again :( Text about it?"_

Me to Aron: "_Really rather tell you in person. You might get mad. x"_

Maybe that was an understatement. He'd get furious, throw things at me, but I'd rather have him yelling at me when I can hear his voice than have him calm as fuck over the text while I know he's about to burst in a huge spat of anger.

Buzz buzz.

Aron: "_It's fine. I can handle it. Tell me."_

Well, he asked for it.

Me to Aron: _"I'm going to audition for Hollywood Undead. Jordon thinks I'm really good and he convinced me. x"_

I awaited the fury, held my breath for a few seconds, but exhaled when I was about to become purple. The seconds ticked away and I felt like an eternity had passed. It's always like that when you send an important text. Five minutes suddenly seem like an hour while it was just five minutes. That's how I felt, but unlike those moments, you get the message after five minutes. I didn't. I waited an hour but I still didn't get a reply. Aron was giving me the silent treatment, that was all I could think about. I was disappointed, felt hurt. At least I wanted him to yell at me in the message. You know; with a lot of exclamation points and written in caps lock. He didn't. It frightened me. Before I went to bed, I finally heard my phone buzz.

Buzz buzz.

But it wasn't Aron.

"_Hey there. It's Matt."_

I didn't reply. I went straight to bed, but didn't sleep well. I was thinking too much about my friendship with Aron. What would become of us if he was ignoring me already?

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**


End file.
